Pigs in Space: Trouble in Space
Pigs in Space: Trouble in Space is a steel roller coaster attraction in Muppet Studios.The ride is similar to Space Mountain at Disneyland and The Magic Kingdom. Ride Building The attraction is housed in a reproduction of a sound stage. The attraction's sign, which hangs above the entrance and features a giant statue of the Swinetrek along with drawings of Link Hogthrob,First Mate Piggy and Dr.Julius Strangepork. Queue The queue features a theatrical poster for "Pigs in Space: The Movie" along with a model replica of the Swinetrek.Guests enter a room where an audio animatronic Scooter welcomes guests to the set of "Pigs in Space: The Movie".Scooter tells the guests that they're playing the roles of fighter pilots for the Swinetrek's galactic armada.He then goes over the safety rules. Ride The ride begins in the Space Port where guests board their rockets. The rockets advance from the loading to mission control where a lap bar check is made and so it may wait its turn to enter the ride. When the rocket is released, the red strobe lights surrounding the rocket flash and it makes a right turn into the first room as the music begins. In this room,a voice says "And now it's time for Pigs in Space!" a big, red X-shaped lights are on the sides and the rockets climb a small lift. At the top, two strobe lights flash on and the rockets enter a tunnel of flashing blue lights to signify the transfer of power to the rockets. After another right turn, the rockets enter the main lift, a long tunnel filled with screens. As the rockets begin their climb, red beams stretch along the screens and spin as a galaxy is seen swirling at the very top of the tunnel. As the rockets crest the lift, the galaxy swirls up and vanishes. The music climaxes as the rockets emerge into the main part of the ride, the inside of the dome. A very dark room with thousands upon thousands of stars, along with galaxies, novas, asteroids and other cosmological bodies. Gusts of wind are constantly blowing in the mountain, caused by vents and other rockets. The rockets make a wide u-turn before ascending one more small lift hill. A countdown begins as the vehicles crest the hill and the rockets are sent into a high-speed ride through the immense room. The ride consists of many turns and small dips with the illusion of speed given by the fact that the track is barely visible to the riders. The ride approaches the end by plunging in a series of tight right hand turns, going faster and faster. With a sudden left turn, the vehicles enter the re-entry tunnel with many colorful stars flying towards them and two flashes of light as the onride photo is taken. The rockets hit the brakes and make a final right u-turn back into the station as the crew of the Swinetrek (via video screen) welcomes the riders back and the music dies away. Category:Muppet Studios Category:Rollercoasters